Ever After
by Angel Blacklight
Summary: After a warm, yet busy return to Alexandria, it isnt the Happily Ever After that Zidane had been looking on. All the insanities of life hit back hard. Relationships problems hit in every direction. And a secret that could ruin Garnet and Zidane's chance a
1. chapter 1

Silver Angel 03: Hello people!

Mica: We're back. Again

Angel: yep...with another FFIX fic.

Emzies: yeah...wow...you actually had the guts to write a Garnet/Zidane fic...

Mica: you better do this right this time...

Angel: -eye twitches-

Mica: oops...-runs away-

Mog: do yo thing D!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX. I own cheese, Pepsi, socks, and this piece of lint, but not FFIX!

Angel: uhhhh...those are mine! -takes items and runs-

Disclaimer: NOOOOO! -pulls knife and chases her-

Angel: OH CRAP! HELP!

Mica:. On with the fic!

_We live not to forget our past, but to learn from it!_

_- Freya, Final Fantasy IX

* * *

_

**_Garnet's POV_**

I've seen this play before...many times before. But it was different last time. Two years ago, on this very day, my birthday, Tantalus had preformed this play, my favorite, _I want to be your canary_ by Lord Avon. Tantalus is a group of thieves who act in the process of their thievery.

There's Ruby, taking the spotlight. Playing the role of Princess Cornelia. Heh! Now that I think about it, thats why I seem to love this play a lot more than I did two years ago...no not because of Ruby, but because Princess Cornelia, heir to the throne, falls in love with a poor, lowly commoner.

Thats something she and I have in common, I too fell in love with a commoner, a thief to be precise. A thief who was ordered to kidnap me, but never had to...for I left on my own free will.

I still don't know when exactly I fell in love with him...I guess I did without knowing it. But when he made us leave him at the Iifa tree to save Kuja, all by himself...I realized how I felt. I didn't say anything to him...

_And now...what if...what if I never will be able to?_

No! I cant think this way.

_He's been gone for two years though._

So what! He'll come back for me, I just know it.

_But how can you be so sure, what if he died out there._

Why are you saying this! I refuse to believe this!

Part of me wants to move on...but the other half refuses to believe he's gone. I'm just so confused! Well I suppose since I missed this part last time I should watch it.

Marcus really looks weird in that cloak...come to think of it, he looks a lot shorter too...I wonder why...hmmmm.

_**Normal POV.**_

Garnet stared down below, watching the play. Marcus was on stage now. He had his back twords the audience. He suddenly turned around and yelled, "O bring my beloved, Dagger to me!" and raised his hood.

There, on stage, stood not Marcus, but Zidane! Dagger jumped up, and hung over the balcony. 'Jump...gotta get to him...no wait...what **AM** I thinking!'

Garnetturned around to run through the doors, but the hands of Beatrix and Steiner were in the way, and by the looks of it, not about to move.Garnet looked at Steiner with fearful eyes. He smiled as well as Beatrix, and pushed open the door.

"Go, your Highness, he is waiting for you." Beatrix said gently.Garnet raced down the stairs holding up her dress so she wouldn't fall. She ran out of the castle and into the crowd she was recently looking down at.

She tried as hard as she could to not bump into anyone, but as she ran, knocked into someone. Her pendent broke free of it's safe chain around her neck and fell to the floor. She put her hand to her neck, what was more important. She turned on her heel and ran, ran as fast as she could down the few steps that seemed to last forever, the steps that led to the stage, to her only love.

She jumped into his arms, and cried. He hugged her closely never wanting to let her go. She pulled back a little bit and he lifted her chin up. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked into his lively green eyes. He wiped her tears with his hand and she dug her head back into his chest, crying.

She threw her fist at him and hit his chest three times, each time weaker than the first, until her hand fell lifelessly to her side. He pulled her back and whispered, "I love you." she whispered back, "I love you too Zidane. I love you too." he leaned in close until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered. The couple broke their kiss and looked to the crowd. Zidane saw Vivi and his sons and smiled, then he looked and saw Eiko, standing beside Vivi. He smiled wider at the two.

He scanned the crowed and found Freya and Frately hand in hand. His gaze landed on "the Flaming Salamander" and soon found its way over to Steiner and Beatrix who held a sword up high.

Garnetlooked at Zidane and said, "I'll bet your hungry. Why don't we go and get something to eat?" Zidane smiled and said, "Sounds great! Who's cooking?"Garnet smirked and said, "Quina, and she's not a bad chef either." Zidane grinned and put his arm around Garnet. She led him down the stairs into the crowd.

Vivi and Eiko ran to him and Eiko jumped into his arms. She hugged his neck and said, "im so happy your back! A lot has happened while you were gone!"

"really? Like what?"

He put her down and got on one knee to talk to her.

"Well, I got adopted by Regent Cid and Hilda, so now im not alone. And Vivi and I are looking for a way to turn him human. Freya and Frately are together and he has gained all of his memories back. Amarant is here but wont be for long...he said something about going to find Lani. I think he likes her. And Quina is a chef at the castle and is really good! And t-"

she was cut off by Vivi putting his hand over her mouth. "Hi Zidane! I really missed you too!"

Zidane laughed at the little Mages and said, "I missed you too Vivi, say, have you found yourself a girl while I was gone?" Vivi suddenly became shy and shook his head 'no'. Zidane chuckled and said, "well im gonna go get some food. Im starved! I'll see you two later." they both nodded and he stood up.

He took one step and came face to face with Freya. Zidane looked at her for a minute and said, "what? No hug?"

She smiled, "we all were worried Zidane." he stepped back and said, "yeah I know, but I did what I had to do." She nodded and said, "you should go and get some rest and eat. We can all talk tomorrow." he nodded and took Garnets hand and walked off into the castle.

After they ate,Garnet and Zidane were walking in the garden. The moons rose and they were laughing asGarnet told Zidane what has been going on since he was gone. SoonGarnet was done talking and they had stopped laughing. They sat in silence for a while.

"Zidane...please. Tell me what happened."

Zidane had been dreading this moment but now there was no way to escape it.

"Well, you see, after you left, I went into the Iifa tree. It was all calm and stuff until I reached Kuja. He was dying and was very weak. I ran to him, ready to do what ever it took to bring back his strength so we could get out of that hell hole.

But, just as I walked up to him, the tree started to react. It went crazy! Vines were coming from all directions and I had to protect Kuja.

I flung my self on top of him to save him, but with all the strength he had he pushed me off. I asked him what he was doing, I was trying to help him! I asked if he was being too prideful to let me save him and he said that was not what he was doing.

He told me that he was utterly sorry for all that he has done but didn't deserve to be saved, that he deserved to die for all the things he's done. I just got back over him and told him that everyone deserves a second chance, no matter who they are, or what they've done.

I told him that I would protect him but he said that I shouldn't. He said that it would only be a threat to my self because he wouldn't make it. I screamed at him for thinking that and he said that I should get out while I could. I told him that I wouldn't leave him behind. So I stood up and picked him up. The vines were still coming and I'll tell you, they felt worse than anything we've had to face. It was awful! But I had to get us out. So I did...through all the pain I walked on, until we were out of the Iifa tree. Kuja was unconscious and my vision was blurry. The last thing I remember was telling Kuja to hold on, and singing your song -"

"our song Zidane, Our song." she interupted.

"Right. Our song. When I awoke, I was in a room. The room of a house. There was a girl looking at me with worry in her eyes, she looked just like me and she asked if I knew who she was. I of course said no because at that time I didn't remember anything. She said it was typical because the vines I had been hit with had a special kind of poison in them and the only cure was the juice of a belintai herb which isn't easy to find so she told me to just rest and she will be back. She returned a while later with a plant that was shiny and metallic blue. She crushed it and added a purple liquid and put it in a cup. She told me I had to drink it so I did. I passed out and when I woke up she asked me if I knew who she was. I said 'of course I know you! How could I forget my own sister, Mikoto!'.

She looked very pleased in the fact that I knew who she was. I asked her how long I'd been asleep and she replied 3 months, 1 week, 5 days, 7 hours, 21 minutes and 53 seconds. But then I asked how Kuja was and she said that she was getting no response with his pulse or his breathing. He was dead. I was upset and I wanted to come back to you. But Mikoto said that was impossible at the moment. I was still weak and if I didn't wait for the herb to fully dissolve into my body, I could die or be paralyzed for ever. I asked her how long and she said how ever long it will take.

Months later I started to glow a weird silver color. I asked her what was happening and she said the herb has dissolved and I could go now. I asked her how long I'd been there and she said it had been a year, 2 months, 13 days, 4 hours, 34 minutes and 44 seconds. I knew I'd been gone way too long so I told her good bye and that I would return soon to visit. I found a small boat and I sailed to Lindblum.

Tantalus was glad to see me and I was glad to see them. They told me about how you requested that they preform 'I want to be your canary' for your birthday. Thats when Marcus had the idea that I would do what I did. So now here I am. Safe and sound."

There were tears streaming down Garnets face. Zidane was looking down and when he looked at her he suddenly felt bad.

"Garnet, whats wrong?" he asked lifting her chin and wiping her tears. She just shook her head and he stared into her eyes.

"Please tell me."

She looked at him "I...well...I thought that you weren't coming back." she cried harder and he pulled her closer and she cried into his chest.

He stoked her hair and it soothed her into soft sobs.

"Garnet, its alright. I would have thought the same thing." she stopped crying and looked at him. "Really?"

He smiled at her weakly, "yeah."

He took her hand in his own and yawned. Shegave asmall smileand said, "you must be tired. I'll show you where you can sleep." and led him into the castle.

She showed him to a room and said, "well goodnight. You'll have to wake up early to tell everyone goodbye before they leave tomorrow morning. Then we'll have some catching up to do." she smiled and he hugged her and looked into her chocolate orbs. He kissed her gently and she left. He watched her walk down the hall and out of the corridor. He sighed and went into the room, closing it carelessly as he did. He kicked off his shoes and stripped down into his boxers, flopped down on the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Mean While**_

A hooded figure sat on the roof, over looking the royal gardens. The wind blew slightly but her hood stayed up. 'So...thats what he thinks huh. Well...he thought wrong. But he'll realize the truth soon enough. But then again he'll want an explanation...I just hope he finds out the easy way...' she looked to the sky. 'I'd better get back before they send a search party out for me...' she stood up and jumped off the roof, gracefully landing on her feet. She ran twords the ocean and never once slowed down.

The next morning Zidane was awake and getting dressed when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked pulling his shirt on.

"Its me, Garnet, can I come in."

He zipped his pants and opened the door.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He smiled at her and pulled her into the room. "Good morning. And I would have slept better if I were next to you..." she took a step twords him

"oh? Well I can have that arranged."

She took another step so that her body was pressed against his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "oh really?"

She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her hungrily. She moaned into the kiss and slightly parted her lips. He took this as an invitation and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. She gasped with surprise but didn't stop him. He deepened the kiss and put more passion into it. She pulled his shirt over his head and he moaned as she ran her fingers across his chest. He pushed her on the bed and was on top of her but she flipped him over and was on top of him. Just then, some one knocked on the door causing them both to jump up with surprise.

Garnet re-fixed her hair, that had been messed up, and Zidane put his shirt back on. Garnet walked to the door and heard a voice say,

"Come on you no good, lousy, scoundrel of a thief! Wake up!" it no doubt belonged to Steiner. Zidane smiled and thought, 'I knew that the kindness would only last a while.'Garnet opened the door and smiled at Steiner, who took a step back in surprise.

He quickly regained his composer and saluted her saying, "Your Majesty! Im so very sorry to have interrupted but Princess Eiko and the Regent are leaving soon."Garnet nodded

"is that all?"

When Steiner announced that the others, minus Vivi, his sons,and Quina would be taking their leaves as well,Garnet replied, "you may leave." Steiner saluted and walked down the corridor.

Garnetand Zidane walked down by the docks where they were to say their farewells to Eiko and Regent Cid.

"Good bye my dear, take care." Cid said as he hugged Garnet.

Eiko was clinging to Zidane's leg and he picked her up. She hugged his neck and said, "you'll have to come visit sometime. I'll throw a giant party and you andGarnet will have to come! It will be so much fun!"

Zidane smiled and said, "I will be there." He put her down and she hugged Garnet. They had become much closer, almost like sisters. Zidane shook Cid's hand and then the two left. "Well...Eiko certainly has grown a bit. And at least she is not alone anymore." Zidane said asGarnet took his hand.Garnet smiled and said, "we should take a trip. Somewhere we haven't been in a while..." Zidane thought for a minute. "I know! We could visit Treno! I haven't been there in ever!"

Garnetnodded and asked when they should leave. "Hmmmm what about tomorrow. We could run away again. This time just me and you." Zidane said with a cocky grin. Garnet smiled and said, "Hmm, very tempting...alright. We'll use the Red Rose." Zidane took her hand and they walked into the castle.

They walked and talked their way around the whole castle. Suddenly a blast was heard and screams filled the air. Zidane instinctively pulled out his Ultima and got in front of Garnet. Screams were heard that were well recognizable as Steiner's, Beatrix's, Freya's and Frately's.

All four of them were thrown out of the room and into the hall and they crashed into the wall. 'Wow, whoever decided to attack, must be really strong. Other-wise there is no way they could have knocked out the four of them! Aw man! This is bad...very bad...but I cant let Garnet be worried.' Zidane thought silently. He turned to Garnet and said, "go and get to a safe place, im gonna go and find out who thinks they can barge in here and destroy the place!" He looked into her worried chocolate eyes and hugged her close, whispering in her ear, "I'll be fine. Please, just do this for me." she nodded and ran out of the hallway. He sighed, "this will be interesting" he thought out loud. And oh, was he right.

* * *

Angel: ...ok...that was kinda crappy...

Mica: naa!

Blank: its not crappy...IT SUCKS!

Angel: ...and why is that...

Mica: -sigh- here we go...

Blank: because im not in it of coarse! How DARE you not put me in your fic! SHAME!

Angel: -rolls eyes- never mind...

Emzies: R & R people!

Mog: -smiles evilly- can I kill him Now?

Angel: na! You cant kill him

Disclaimer: thank you Angel...

Angel: don't thank me...I told her no cause I wanna kill you!

Disclaimer: Meep!


	2. chapter 2

Silver Angel 03 here once again. First of all, the replies!

**Emzies-and-Mog**: Thank you for the wonderful review my friend! I love you like a sister and Mica says 'Hi' to Mog. Zidane stop being so much like Blank.

**Red Eyed Stranger**: na! I couldn't kill Blank...then Emzies might Kill me...and I KNOW that Emma and Fusion would. -sigh- but I'll hit him -hits Blank- thank you my friend for the review. I appreciate it very muchly.

**Gipsy Queen**: Thank you for the review and for the luck. I'll probably need it with this crazy idea of mine. :p

Mica: thank you all!

Angel: With that out of the way, on with the story!

_There's no difference between them and me. We're all just blindly  
following orders. My heart and my will mean nothing..._

_-Beatrix, Final Fantasy IX

* * *

_

Zidane ran into the room as the dust and smoke settled. When the room was clear, he froze in his tracks and gapped at what he saw. There in the middle of the room, clad in black armor, floating above him, was Garland.

Zidane stood in shock and fear that could not be hidden. 'H-h-how! I thought Kuja killed him! This is impossible!' Zidane thought silently. Garland smirked at him and said, "anything is possible my dear boy." Zidane's shocked face soon changed into an angry one. "What do you want old man? I'll never do want you want me to do, so if thats what you're here for, you can forget it!"

Garland laughed, "Ha! Don't play dumb Zidane, I know she's here. Hand her over to me now, and I'll leave with out another word said." Zidane was confused. Who was he talking about? He couldn't mean Garnet...could he! "you will Never have Garnet!"

This time it was Garland who was confused. "The Queen? Why would I want her! What use would she be to me? No. you know who I want, stop pretending to be oblivious!" Zidane said nothing, trying to comprehend who he was talking about. "If you wont hand her over, than I'll force you too! You see, coming back has only made me more powerful than what I used to be. I am more powerful than you and Kuja combine! Fight me for her!"

Zidane, still confused, got ready to fight. But a window burst and a cloaked figure jumped through. " Enough, Garland!" it was a females voice, but her appearance was unknown for her black hood was up, showing nothing. Garland apparently recognized her, "Now you listen to me Inganno, you WILL come! This time you wont get away." he said in rage.

She turned twords Zidane, then back to Garland. "Will you never learn? I will never join you! Zidane knows nothing, don't bother him about the matter. He has nothing to do with this anyway! Leave him alone!"

"Fine then! But you ARE coming with me this time!" he retorted. "Ha! I don't think so pops! Im outta here!" and with that the girl jumped back out the window. Garland followed her and Zidane chased after them. The girl stopped in the courtyard and smiled sweetly, her mouth barely visible. Garland growled in rage, and the girl's smile turned to a smirk.

Garnet couldn't think of what might have happened so she ran back to Zidane to find him in the courtyard with two figures. She ran out and recognized one of the figures as Garland, the other was unknown to her. She let out a gasp. The girl turned around quickly, Zidane did the same. Zidane ran to her, "Garnet! I told you to stay somewhere safe!" she buried her head into his chest, "I was just to afraid to leave you, Im sorry." he hugged her, "its ok. But stay back." she nodded and stepped back. The hooded girl was turned twords Garnet, not moving at all.

Garland took this opportunity and grabbed her arm. She gasped and swung her leg around, hitting Garland in the face. That caused him to loosen his grip and she broke free. "HARBOR MIST!" she screamed as a thick fog surrounded them, but faded as quickly as it came. "Not AGAIN!" she screamed to no one in particular. "Ha! I have told you many times Inganno, you still have much to learn." Garland said.

Zidane noticed he was being ignored at this point so he stepped back with Garnet to watch the conflict between the two. The hooded figure screeched, "Inganno is not my NAME! Im sick of this...im outta here. I wont be seeing you pops." and she disappeared.

Garland sighed and said, "unless you want to perish, do not interfere Zidane." and he too disappeared as well. Zidane looked at Garnet and she said, "Zidane...whats going on?" he shook his head and said, "I honestly don't know."

Just then, a tree moved. The hooded girl from before jumped out of it. Zidane ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Please, Zidane, let me go." Zidane looked at her, he reached out about to remove her hood. "Zidane. I beg of you. Don't. Its not time for you to know." Zidane did not let her go, however he did loosen his grip.

"How is it that you know who I am? And what is your business with Garland?" She looked into his determined eyes, then over to Garnet and said "your gonna want to let me go now..." Zidane did as he was told and stepped back.

Just then, smoke surrounded them and two figures appeared. Both were taller than the hooded girl. The first one, clad in a blue cloak, has piercing golden eyes, and brown hair with blonde high-lights that reached her back. Her face was gentle and kind but her voice was stern as she spoke, "Come here now Child!" The cloaked girl said to her, "Emzies, if you and Mat are here, where's Georgie?"

The tallest girl of the three smirked. She had her waist-length black hair pulled into a pony tail with her two pure red streaks hanging in her face. "We left her to hold back the human tin can." her face was fearless and tough, with her red eyes. She wore an identical cloak to Emzies and the hooded girl except hers was red as Emzies' was blue, and the other girls was black. Emzies turned to Mat and said, "take the squirt home and I'll go help Georgie."

Mat nodded and the girl fumed, "I HAVE A NAME YA KNOW!" Emzies and Mat smiled at each other. Emzies turned and walked into the castle. Mat put her hand over the hooded girls mouth and said, "don't worry Your Highness, Zidane, your questions will soon be answered..." and disappeared leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

Zidane and Garnet slowly walked back into the castle to see the tails of a blue and a green cloak escape out the window.

_**/later/**_

Garnet was happy that everyone was safe, but she just couldn't get that hooded girl out of her head. It was like she knew who she was, even though she never saw her face, she just...scenced something about her, something familiar she just couldn't figure out what it was so she decided to just leave it at that.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Zidane ran into the room, "Garnet! Hurry, we are under attack by unknown forces! Hurry come with me. Rusty, Beatrix, you, me, and Vivi are running to take refuge in Lindblum. Freya and Frately already left. The ship is already ready, lets go!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the door only to find a fleet of enemy soldiers standing in the doorway.

Zidane slammed the door and locked it. "What now Zidane...we're trapped!" He looked at her, then over to the opened window. She followed his gaze to the window and said, "or not..." Zidane led her to the window and pulled a rope out of his belt and they slid down.

If it were any other time, Garnet would have laughed. The dangerous trip down the rope sent an exciting vibe through her. But now was not a time for laughing. Alexandria was once again under attack, but this time, they were unsure of who was attacking.

As they ran to the airship, they noticed that the enemy was not hurting anyone unless the people of Alexandria made the first strike. It seemed as they were just..searching for something. But for what...

They got off the airship to be welcomed by Cid, Hilda, and Eiko, who, flung herself at Vivi, bringing them both to the ground laughing. Cid and Hilda were talking to Garnet and Zidane about Eiko's party. "We should have it now, you know, to get everyone's mind off things."

Steiner and Beatrix were still on the ship, discussing Zidane. "I think its her choice and his Steiner, we shouldn't interfere." "I Will Not hear of it! I will admit he's much easier to get along with now that we aren't on a life threatening quest to stop an evil maniac, but the thought of him being married to the Queen and becoming King is outrageous! Beatrix THINK about it!"

"I understand your point Steiner, but, its Queen Garnet's choice and not ours. You know as well as I, that we cant force her to decline him, if he even asks! He may not even propose to her at the time. And if, and when he does, its Not our decision! End of discussion!" and with that said Beatrix walked out angrily.

"So its settled then, the party will be held tomorrow at 7:00pm. I will leave it to you two to see that all the world heroes know about it. "Not a problem your Regent-ness!" Zidane said as he ran off to send a letter to "king" Frately and Freya.

Garnet followed him anxiously and to send a moogle to find Amarant. She watched the messenger leave then saw Zidane stand up and send a moogle to Burmecia.

"Hey Garnet?" "Yes Zidane?" He looked at his feet and said, "uh, I was thinking, that uh, maybe I would uh, stay the night, with uh, the guys tonight..." Garnet smiled a fake smile and said in mock happiness, "sure Zidane! Go ahead." His head shot up in surprise. "Really?" she nodded and he ran up and hugged her, "I love you!" then ran out.

Her smile turned into a hurt frown and she looked over at the clock. 8:15pm. She sighed and sat down on the bed, and falling into a deep slumber.

_**/somewhere in the Outer Continent/**_

"MAT! Lemmy go!" a smaller girl screeched. By the looks of her body, she was 14. "Hahaha na! I like ya better this way!" Mat said as she sat on top of the girl. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" just then, Emzies and Georgie walked through the door. Georgie had long waist length light brown hair and light hazel eyes. Emzies walked up to the trapped girl and whispered something in her ear.

"REALLY!" the girl screamed. "Yup...but don't get to excited, you have a job to do..."

* * *

Angel: ...o..k..could I be any weirder?

Mica: actually...

Blank: ...yes...

Angel: --;; gee thanks

Blank: any time, my friend. :D

Angel: -hits Blank in the head with a base ball bat- HA!

Mica: -rolls eyes- to stop these two from killing each other for a while, review.

Angel: -blink-

Blank: -cough-

Mica: REVIEW AND SAVE LIVES! -pants-


	3. Chapter 3

OK! Sorry for the way-too-long wait. School has started and I have homework in Algebra EVERY night! It's really driving me nuts! I have also been working on a really big project and its been taking a long while. It's been taking up most of my little free time that I have. And band has been taking a lot of my energy. So, once again I'm extremely sorry. ON WITH THE FIC!

**Emzies and Mog:** to my only reviewer. Thank you my crazy cheese-loving friend! For reviewing and saving Blank's and my life, you get CHEESE!

_The answer you seek may forever change your life for the worse._

_- Freya (to Vivi), Final Fantasy IX

* * *

_

_**Normal POV**_

Zidane slowly opened the door to the hideout, thinking he'd surprise them all. When he had the door fully open, something, or rather, someone lunged at him knocking him to the ground. Zidane groaned and looked at the person sitting on top of him. "Blank! Whouldja please get the heck off me?"

"Nope..."

"WHY!"

"Cause..."

"CAUSE WHY?"

"Cause its hilarious in this point of view you bone heads!"

Both the boys looked over to the older boy standing beside them. He had a gentle face yet rough and a red bandana. You could see bits and pieces of his brown hair underneath it.

"Marcus! Get Blank off me!" Zidane screamed. Marcus laughed and looked over to the door where Cinna stood laughing his brains out at the sight of them.

"Na, leave em there Marcus, this is amusing." Cinna said between laughing and trying to breath.

"Cinna, your gonna wanna breath or you'll die. What's goin' on in there?" a girls voice was heard that Zidane couldn't recognize.

A boy with dusty-blonde hair and dark brown eyes, almost black walked into the room, he was wearing a white undershirt that showed off his muscles and some baggy blue jean shorts.

"O...k ...who's the guy Blank's sitting on? Is that Zidane?"

The girl from before shouted, "WHAT?" and ran into the room. She had curly shoulder-length light brown hair and bright pink eyes. She was wearing a light pink halter-top and a white mini-skirt, and white boots with pink laces.

"Zidane Tribal? THE Zidane Tribal? Tantalus' hottest thief? This is so totally awesome!"

The guy standing next to her rolled his eyes and Blank, Cinna, and Marcus all sighed. Zidane laughed nervously and said, "Well, at least she knows who I am..."

Zidane noticed that Blank let his guard down and pushed him hard and he fell over backwards and off of Zidane.

"HA!" Zidane cheered as he jumped up and Blank rubbed his head and grumbled. "Dude that hurt!...oh yeah, by the way. This is Josh Felker and Sydney Conner. They're half siblings. Felker is your age and Sydney is 15."

Zidane walked over to them and bumped fists with Josh, "nice to meet you dude."

"Same"

"Nice ta meet ya Zidane." Sydney said as she walked up to Zidane and gave him a quick, friendly hug.

"You too. Hey Marcus, where's the Boss?" Zidane said as he walked over to the older pair.

"Oh yeah! He went somewhere to do something somewhere else...or something..." Cinna answered for Marcus.

Zidane gave a confused look and shook his head. "Thanks, so I'm gonna stay the night here and then hang with you all tomorrow. But tomorrow night, I have to go somewhere so I won't be back. But don't worry, I AM coming back sooner or later."

Marcus nodded and said to them, "Ok, crew. Bed! We have a big day tomorrow and its already about midnight, so go!"

Josh and Sydney told everyone goodnight and then they took their leaves.

"So what's so big about tomorrow Mark?" Zidane asked curiously

"Well it's a big day for us, but a HUGE day for our bro here. For one thing Ruby is paying us a little visit, and then we got a letter from Blank's cousin saying that he has nowhere else to go and needs somewhere to stay so he's coming here tomorrow as well." Cinna explained.

"I think he asked me you dim-wit!"

"So what? I answered Marcus, so get over yourself!"

Blank and Zidane rolled their eyes and Blank looked over at Zidane who said, "So, Ruby and you are an item are you not? And your cousin, what about him?"

Blank sighed, "can we talk about this somewhere else?" he muttered looking over at the two older arguing thieves.

Zidane nodded and yawned. "Night guys, me and Blank are headed out. See you both in the morning."

"Night Zid"

"Nighty-night Ziddy-widdy" with THAT got Cinna hit pretty hard...

After Blank said his goodnights, and hit Cinna for his awkward goodnight, the two walked towards their room upstairs. Zidane hopped up onto the top bunk and Blank sat on the bottom bunk and let out a huge sigh.

"Ok, Bro, spill. I want the_ whole _story!"

"Ok, its like this: Me and Ruby have been together for a while now, but she's in Alexandria and only comes to Lindblum once a month to see me. I don't know if we can go on like this much longer.

I mean, its not like I don't _trust_ her I just that I don't think things are going to work out if we never see each other."

By this time Zidane was hanging upside-down from his bed and looking at Blank who was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"I understand...I went though the exact same thing with Lauren, but what about your cousin? I've known you for like ever and never knew that you had any family..."

"Yeah well," Blank started, " I guess its time I told you; I was born into a family of nobles. But they were all snobby and put money before everything else. My mother and father were richer than Auntie Clara and Uncle Paul, so they cast them out of their lives.

When I was really little, my parents somehow went bankrupt and in order to keep what little precious money they had left, they dropped me off on the streets in Lindblum.

That's when Baku found me and took me in. Soon after, you came along.

Then recently my Auntie Clara and Uncle Paul died of a serious illness, and my cousin Tyler looked me up and sent a letter explaining everything.

I wrote him back and told him that we would love for him to join Tantalus, if he has any thieving skills. He said he's been living in Treno and he's been stealing food for a long time. He's only 16 but he'll do fine I'm sure, besides, look at how we were when we were 16."

Zidane looked down at Blank who was now lying on his back with his hands under his head.

"Yeah, we were pretty good back then..."

"Its not the same without you Zidane..."

"I know...I'm sorry. I love you guys. You were the only family I ever had, and I hate not being here for you."

"Zidane, you'll **always** have us. And it's your decision to stay where you want...no one else's...yours and only yours. Hey Zidane?"

"Yeah Blank?"

"Goodnight, and thanks. You're the best little brother ever."

"Night Blank. You're the best Big brother too…" then Zidane fell into a deep slumber.

_He was a kid again. He was 5...he flew his ship over an island and saw a blonde girl and a silver haired boy, the boy looked older, but the girl looked younger and, a lot like him. He then flew over a small bluff and saw two girls. One looked older and one was only a baby. He flew over a desert and saw a girl walking through it. She too, looked older. He decided to go home, so he flew the ship over the ocean towards Alexandria, so he could go to Lindblum, back to Baku._

_He saw a little boat with two people in it, a girl who looked his age and a woman. It was raining over them and the waves were tossing their boat around like a toy in a bathtub, but it wasn't raining on Zidane. _

_He wanted a better look, so he leaned over the edge of the ship, farther...farther..._

**WHAM!**

Zidane opened his eyes and found him looking up at Blank, who was laughing so hard his eyes were watering. Cinna came running in, took saw the look on Zidane's face, and he too, was laughing to where he couldn't breathe.

"What's goin on in there you bone heads?" Marcus asked as he too walked into Blank and Zidane's bedroom.

"Its not funny you guys! That hurt!"

"What's not funny?" Sydney yawned as she appeared in the door- way in a white pajama tank and short pink pajama shorts.

"Well Syd, it _looks_ like Ziddy-widdy fell out of bed." Said Cinna..

By this time Blank had stopped laughing. "Syd, get out."

"What?"

"Well we can't get dressed with you in here, so out." And he shoved her out the door and shut it, locking it as well. He changed into his normal thief attire and adjusted the belt on his head.

Cinna sighed, "Bro, **_WHY_** exactly do you wear that belt on your head?"

"Cause it looks cool, and cool is definitely something you **wouldn't** know about!" Blank answered sharply.

Zidane shook his head, "its because of that scar he got on that one mission where that freak tried to scalp him and cut all across his forehead. I thought the scar was cool but Blank doesn't like it at **all**!" Blank punched Zidane in the arm very hardly.

"What was that for you freak!" Zidane yelled at him.

"Moran!"

"Belt-head!"

"Monkey-butt!"

"Mr. I'm-too-good-for-a-shirt!"

"Mr. Look-at-me-I'm-so-much-better-than-the-world!"

"Mr. – "

"STOP! Zidane arguing with Blank is MY job so STOP!" Cinna yelled at the two arguing younger thieves.

There was a banging on the door and someone said, "Open up. Ya'll dun wanna make me kick it down!"

"RUBY!" All four yelled at the same time and Marcus unlocked the door. Ruby was standing there in the doorway, "Hay Ya'll!" She laughed seeing their exited faces.

"Well, if aint my four favorite boys!" she said as Marcus received his hug, being the closet to her. She saw Blank and paused for a moment, and then gave a big smile and ran into his arms.

"I missed ya hun. I really did! I thought bout ya a lot n how much I missed ya. Oh it IS good ta be back!" She kissed him and then put her hand in his. Blank looked at Zidane, who winked.

"Nice to see you too, Ruby!" Zidane said with a fake hurt in his voice. She looked at him and smiled, "and ya are…?"

They all burst out laughing and when they stopped, Zidane looked at the clock. He gave a low whistle "10 O' clock. I gotta get to the castle before I get killed by Garnet…and Eiko…"

"C ya, defiantly don't wanna BE ya."

"Later"

"Buh-bye hun"

"Get outta here before I throw you out."

Zidane rolled his eyes and left the room, he was headed for the door and just as he touched the handle, the door burst open and Zidane was knocked back at least five feet before hitting the ground and sliding through the door of which everyone still consisted of.

"Change your mind?"

"Shut-up Marcus…"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Get off the ground you lazy bum!"

"BOSS!" they all chorused.

And sure enough, there stood Baku. "I'm gonna kick all your butts, just cause I can!" and that's when Zidane ran out of the hideout all together. He ran to the castle and walked in casually, greeting the guards and the pilots. He walked into the guest bedrooms and found Garnet sitting on one of the beds with her eyes closed. He shut the door and she snapped her eyes open. "Zidane! You scared me. I'm happy you're back."

She stood up and ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He tilted her chin up towards his and looked into her eyes. He kissed her softly and smiled against her lips, "As if I could stay away from you for long."

"ZIDANE! You're here!" Eiko shouted as she jumped up and down in the room. Garnet and Zidane pulled away from each other quickly. "VIVI?" Eiko shouted and the little mage walked in, followed by his sons.

"I'm here."

"YAY!" Eiko then glomped Vivi and his sons dog-piled Eiko. Zidane and Garnet chuckled at the sight.

"How. Cute!" Garnet screeched like a two year old. Eiko, Vivi, Zidane, and Vivi's sons all stared at her like she lost it.

"What?"

Zidane slowly started backing away from Garnet who gave a confused look and asked him where he was going. "Uh…I'm really hero? Yeah! That's it! And, uh, I gotta gooooooo…save the world…from, er, evil…pizza."

Garnet blinked and then said "Ok! But be back in time for the party. Thinking of pizza makes me hungry, and since you don't like the palace food, you can go. And I know that you're not a super hero, too." She smiled and then walked off leaving the group dumbfounded. Zidane shrugged and walked off in the direction of the air-cabs.

When he returned, he looked at the clock. He had an hour and a half. He really didn't feel like going back to the castle, even though his friends were there. He felt a need to keep away from them all. As if he would get hurt or something. Like when you're in first grade, and the guy next to you screams that you have cooties, and then everyone avoids you. It wasn't really like he was afraid to be avoided, he was used to that; But there was something else there that he couldn't thoroughly explain. So he set off for the Hideout once again.

He missed everyone so much, and really wanted to get to know the new recruits better. 'Besides, it might be fun to get to train a kid.' He thought to himself as he walked through the Theater District. He came upon the Hideout and decided to make an appearance. He climbed up onto the balcony of the top floor. He got on his feet and hands and stretched like a cat. 'Okay! Lets do this thing.'

He prowled around, slowly stalking his way to the other side of the roof…when suddenly…

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! The authoress is evil! MWAHAHA! But don't worry you'll figure out what happens sooner or later. :p I have a lot of work to do, plus I might be grounded for a long while (3-6 weeks) but…sigh It shall be alright one day. I must bounce, but please review. I'll give you a cookie if you do! I WILL! I'm just that nice.: )buh-bye! – Silver Angel 03 


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Blacklight here… wow it has been a while. Switching computers took a while to get all my data on. Well, I'm actually doing this chapter for one of my BEST friends; Emzies. This one goes out to YOU!

Ever After

**Chapter 4**

_**"If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!" – Zidane Tribal.**_

* * *

Suddenly the floor caved in, sending Zidane falling into the hideout, with an uber big whole in the roof. "AHHHHHHHHH- oof!" Zidane had hit the floor… hard.

Six people came running inside the room, in shock. And one came in, laughing. That of course, would be the boss. "Gwahahahaha! Looks like you'll be fixin' our roof kid." Baku said, and walked out.

"Z-Zidane? Are you… okay?" Sydney asked upon seeing the look on Zidane's face.

"I'm fine…" If Zidane had said, 'my butt hurts' it would have been an understatement. He was in PAIN!

"Well… if you're sure your okay then…" Cinna never finished his sentence, just walked out of the room, leaving Blank, Ruby, Sydney, Josh, and Marcus standing there, and Zidane wincing in pain. "I think I broke my tail bone…" Zidane squeaked.

That's when Joshua took his leave. He knew what was coming. "I broke my tail bone once! I fell on a tree." Sydney said cheerfully.

"No… I meant my TAILbone. I think I broke my TAIL!" Zidane said as he stood up slowly.

Ruby sighed, "I think ya are jus' over reactin'. Ya 'ave gotten a far worse beatin' than dat n lived." She said as she shook her head, causing her wavy blue-green hair to sway. Blank just nodded and looked at the clock. "Hey Zane? I know you have to leave soon, but you think I could talk to you a minute, alone?"

Zidane shook off his momentary pain, "Sure." Ruby took the hint, smiled and left the two best friends standing there. She went off to talk to Sydney. "What's goin down?" Zidane asked with curiosity as he tilted his head slightly.

"I think I'm gonna do it soon; after Tyler gets here. And speaking of Tyler, do you think that you could help out tomorrow?" Blank didn't waste any time getting out what he needed.

"Sure. It'd be no prob. I can't wait to meet him." Zidane smirked evilly and tilted his head downwards to cast his eyes in the shadows.

"Don't you DARE scar him yet. He's still a kid ya know. Besides, he aint used to guys like us… give him a while." Blank warned.

"No fair, but fine." Zidane said. He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes till he was SUPPOSED to be at the castle, and it took seven to get from the Hideout to the Air cab station and another five minutes to get to the castle. He was in T-R-O-U-B-L-E. "Blank, I gotta head out. I'm gonna be late. Tell everyone bye for me, I'll be back tomorrow though, what time should I be here."

"Just whenever you feel like comin'. Take it easy, Zane." Blank smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Zidane to jump out the window and run at a break-neck speed to the station and make it to the castle in time.

"I still don't see why I have to do this…" Ginny complained quietly as she looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was white and set at a strange style. Nevertheless, she liked it, even though it was a dress; something she hated. The front of the dress was short, coming up 9 ½ inches about her knees, a little more than enough to hide her ahem private places. Yet the back, flowed down to the ground, dragging it even. It was a very unusual style. (Like Chi's dress from Chobits)

"Because, Sweetie, because of who you are." Georgie said as she ran a brush through Ginny's long, silky, brown hair. "Now hold still." She continued to brush Ginny's hair until it looked perfect. Straight down her back, and her long bangs framed her face. That was only a minor difference between her and Garnet, of course, only someone with OCD would notice.

"Where's Mat and Emzies?" Ginny asked as she stood up and put on a sliver-chained necklace with a jeweled pendant attached to it. It looked a lot like the one Garnet wore, but it was different, slightly.

"Oh… they said something about going to find someone… but nothing else about it, well… nothing I can tell you. I promised. Sorry. But they told me to tell you, that if this works and he actually falls for it, to tell him; its far time he knew. Answer his questions, but don't tell him everything; got it?" Georgie asked as she ran her fingers through her own hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it, but how will I know what to answer and what NOT to answer?" Ginny asked as she stared at herself in the mirror and grabbed her black cloak.

"You're not stupid… now go. Hurry, the party is about to begin and you wouldn't want to be late now would you?" Georgie smirked. This was fun. She shooed Ginny out of the three bedroom hut and threw her a small package. "a little gift from Emz." She said, and walked back into the house.

Ginny nodded and put her cloak on, and the little brown package in her cloak pocket. 'Tonight is going to be so much fun, and at the same time horrible…' she thought as she put her hand over her pendant and closed her beautiful blue eyes slowly.

Zidane was running as fast as he could to his room, he HAD to get ready. It was time for the party to start already and he was still in his 'peasant' clothes. He ran to his room and got ready as fast as he could; showering, dressing, and fixing his long shaggy hair.

Garnet was completely ready. She knew everyone else was downstairs waiting on her, but she had to make the final touches to herself. She smiled into the mirror and then sprayed a dab of perfume on herself. She arose to make her way down, but the window burst open. A figure, a rather small looking figure, wearing a black hooded cloak jumped inside. She could see the person's mouth, but only that. And the mouth was smiling, no, smirking.

Garnet stifled a scream and stood tall. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked bravely.

"Not much." A voice replied. A girl's voice! The girl pulled out the root of a plant. Sleeping weed! She pushed Garnet to the ground and put the weed under her nose, but in the action her hood fell off. Garnet gasped, she looked up at the girl, then went unconscious.

Zidane quickly walked down the steps and into the ball room. He was greeted by the guards at the door, and walked inside. Looking around, he saw Eiko and Vivi dancing and he smiled. He then saw Freya and Frately together and his smile widened. But he smiled the biggest when he saw Steiner and Beatrix dancing, a light blush tinting both their cheeks a rosy pink. He saw Amarant with his eyes on Eiko, making sure she didn't get into any trouble. That was 5 of the World Heroes. He made the sixth, but where was the seventh? Where was Garnet?

It was then that Zidane noticed there were a LOT more people than what were supposed to be. So much for a "small get together". He sighed and decided to go and look for Garnet without even asking anyone if they knew where she was. But he had a really good guess,

He walked up the spiral stairs that led to the telescope. He heard a sweet voice, and knew he had found Garnet. But… this wasn't their song. This wasn't the song he was used to… it was…

Different.

He walked up to the telescope and that's when he saw her; leaning against the railing, her long dress flowing behind her, her pretty brown hair straight and tame flowing down to the small of her waist.

Wait…

had her hair really grown THAT long since he came back?

And she seemed shorter, and smaller built. What was going on? "Garnet?" he asked softly, but loud enough for her to hear. She turned around revealing the front of her dress, which was the first thing Zidane noticed.

He walked over to her slowly, analyzing every detail of her. He was stunned. He had never seen her look so beautiful in his life. He put his hands on her arms and pulled her close to him.

She jumped backwards, onto the railing of the balcony, which cause Zidane's eyes to widen. She felt it. It was defiantly time. She smirked, just like Garnet did the night she and Zidane met, and fell backwards off the stone wall, that served as railing.

Zidane freaked out. How long of a drop was that anyways? He had no clue. He panicked. "GARNET!" He yelled as he leaned over the wall. But he jumped back in shock, and surprise as the strange scene unfolded before his cerulean eyes: There she was, Garnet, on the back of a Giant White Dragon. It was the most frightening, yet beautiful creature he had ever seen. Its eyes were sea-green and its markings were extravagant. And there stood Garnet, standing tall and fierce-looking, there was something in her eyes… something… different. There was a hand on her shoulder, and the owner of that hand was that of the Blue-Cloaked woman, Emzies.

"Let Garnet go!" Zidane yelled to Emzies. Emzies raised an eyebrow and looked at Garnet, who looked up at Emzies and smiled. Emzies bent over, and whispered something in Garnet's ear, which caused her to laugh and nod.

"I don't HAVE Garnet…" Emzies said in a cool, laid back voice. Her golden eyes were glowing mischievously, and the wind tossed her brown highlighted hair.

Zidane was NOT amused. He growled slightly and his tail swished back and forth threateningly. Garnet smiled, "Hey Zidane… are you REALLY that blind? Hm?" She asked with a sweet voice, her tone was higher than Garnet's. She sounded so much younger. Zidane blinked, "What?"

"Go ahead." Emzies said to Garnet.

"Are you sure that it is time?" Garnet replied.

Zidane was confused. "What. Is. Going. ON?" He shouted which only made Emzies smile and Garnet nod. Garnet leaped off the dragon, which growled in response to her sudden action. Garnet turned and faced the dragon. "Kamikaze, chill out. I aint goin' no where so calm down!" She told the dragon who… nodded.

Strange.

"Wait! Get back on. Something is about to happen and I don't wanna wait around for it." Emzies suddenly barked at Garnet, who snapped around and jumped onto the dragon, apparently named Kamikaze. "Go Kamikaze!" Garnet ordered and the dragon took off, leaving Zidane wide eyed and shocked.

* * *

Angel: Well… I know it was TOTALLY short, but don't worry, I'll make the next one longer. I just gotta post something before people think I died. :p

Mica: cough TYLER cough


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel Blacklight here again, and this chapter was written just for Emzies, cause my last one was so short. I just wanted to apologize for my absence and for all of you who care, I will be updating a lot hopefully, since Summer Vacation. Well, this is the chapter that I have promised, so… EMZIES BE GRATEFUL!**

**Mica: She is hyper…**

**Angel: Oh and Emzies… GET ZIDANE OUT OF THAT CLOSET! ( LOL)**

**Mica: WE OWN NOTHING! ON WITH THE FIC!**

**AN : I have changed the Dragon's name to Rafale. I liked it better… so… yeah… its no longer Kamikaze, but Rafale… right…**

* * *

**Zidane was literally freaking out at what he just saw. Garnet just… left.**

**On a dragon… with a stranger…**

**But why?**

**He ran down the stairs and then he saw Garnet's door, slightly opened. He heard a moan and he slowly walked inside to see…**

**Garnet?**

**What in the WORLD was going on!**

**"Garnet… is that you?" He asked as he slowly walked over to Garnet.**

**"Yeah," She said as she slowly stood up, "But… the craziest thing just happened… I was knocked out with Sleeping Weed."**

**"By who?" Zidane growled out, momentarily forgetting about the other Garnet who ran off with the strange woman.**

**"That's the crazy part…" Garnet said, "I did it… it was me. Another me… a younger me…" She trailed off, extremely confused.**

**"So THAT'S who I saw just now but…" Zidane began, but Garnet interrupted him,**

**"What? You saw her? Me? It?" Zidane nodded and told her his story. After he finished she frowned, "I don't know… maybe she is working for Garland… they all could be. They could be dangerous."**

**"Yeah, but lets not worry about that right now, Garnet, lets go to the party." Zidane then took her hand and led her down to the party.**

**"THERE you are Garnet, Zidane! We looked EVERYWHERE for you guys. What were you doing?" An enthusiastic Eiko cried as she ran over to the couple.**

**"Well, it doesn't matter anymore," She said without giving them a moment to explain anything, "DANCE WITH ME!" She said hyperactively as she dragged Zidane out to the dance floor.**

**Garnet giggled as she watched everyone around her. Aramant looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, 'poor guy' Garnet thought, 'I bet he misses Lani and wants to find her…' Then she saw Vivi, over by the food shyly looking around. She noticed his gaze stop on Eiko, dancing with Zidnae, who looked like he needed desperate help.**

**Then she saw Freya being pulled outside by Frately, and she smiled. They were so perfect for each other. Of course, so were the other couples around her. She looked at Steiner and Beatrix, who were still dancing.**

**Her smile faded lightly as she thought about it. Freya and Frately are perfect for each other because they are both Dragon Knights. Lani and Aramant are perfect together because they both are tough Bounty Hunters who also worked together in the past. Steiner and Beatrix are the only two who DON'T realize that they are in love, making them perfect to the core that and them both being Generals. And Eiko and Vivi. They are so young and innocent now, but they love each other. Puppy love. Not yet true love, but when they become older it could bloom to true love.**

**But when her eyes landed on Zidane, her heart fluttered. She knew she loved him. She had for a long while. And he was finally home, with her, to stay.**

**-----------**

**"whats going on?" Ginny asked as Rafale sped onwards, back to the little hut they were lodging in.**

**"I don't exactly know, but I have a baaad feeling about something. So, you didn't tell him anything?" Emzies asked.**

**"I didn't really have the time to, you kinda blew it." Ginny said as she Rafale landed, and Emzies muttered an apology.**

**"Took ya long enough, don't ya think!" A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice called out.**

**Ginny looked up and saw more than the two people they had left behind running up to Emzies and herself. This time, besides just Mat and Georgie, three more people came running up.**

**The first girl had short blond hair and blue Eyes. Around her shoulders, she wore a cloak, it was pink. "ALY!" Ginny screamed as she ran up to the first girl, who pounced on her in a fierce hug. "Ginny! Long time no see, huh?" Ginny nodded and looked to the next girl that ran up.**

**She was dark, and had brown hair pulled into many braids that fell down her back. She had green Eyes. Clad in a yellow cloak that fluttered behind her she ran over and pulled Ginny into a friendly hug. "Ginny! Your as skinny as hell! I'm taking over the kitchen as of NOW!" She declared causing the group standing around to sweat-drop. "No, Buddy, that's quite okay…" Ginny answered with a smile.**

**She then looked to the last figure running over and her eyes lit up with delight. Someone in a purple cloak was running towards her, and Ginny began to run towards the figure as well. "GINNY! My little baby!" She called out. She had blond hair with brown mixed into it and blue eyes. Ginny laughed out loud, her blue eyes sparkling as she literally jumped into the open arms she was running to. "TOZ! I missed you SO much Toz…" Ginny said as she hugged Toz.**

**Everyone stood in a circle, talking. Ginny was in between Mat and Toz, and in front of Emzies. Mat was beside Aly, who was beside Georgie, who was beside Buddy, who was beside Emzies, who was beside Toz, who was beside Ginny, who was beside Mat, who (is hit with a shoe OKAY! I get it…)**

**"So… that means I have to go BACK and talk to Zidane!" Ginny cried in distress as Emzies brought up the subject.**

**"Yeah, but don't worry, use your over-active imagination. You'll think of some way." Georgie told her, to which she nodded.**

**Then, Toz stepped in. "But, I don't think it's really wise of you to just come out and explain who you are…" She thought aloud.**

**"Then how do we get our point across?" Emzies said thoughtfully.**

**"Let me finish. I don't think Ginny should go in and sit Zidane down and explain herself. I think she should tell Zidane who Ginny is… this way…" Toz finished by pulling her purple hood over her head and covering her eyes.**

**Ginny nodded in understanding, Emzies smirked, Mat raised an eyebrow, Aly declared she got it very loudly, Buddy tilted her head to the side in reasoning, and Georgie… well…**

**"I don't get it…"**

**Zidane had somehow managed to free himself from Eiko's clutches and watched with amusement as she preyed upon her next victim: Vivi. Zidane chuckled to himself as Vivi allowed Eiko to pull him out to the dance floor. "How cute…" He mumbled. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Garnet exit the room. He raised an eyebrow and casually followed her out. He waited to see which corridor she went down and followed her, silently tiptoeing; sneaking.**

**Zidane watched her enter her room and shut the door behind her. He waited a few minutes and to give her time to settle down, and then he turned the knob silently.**

**But it was locked.**

**He cursed under his breath and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bobby-pin. Zidane smirked mischievously. He was taught this trick a long time ago…**

**he just couldn't remember who from.**

**He stuck the pin inside the keyhole with such concentration that he perspired a bit. Zidane's tongue wedged between his teeth, and he held his breath until he heard the soft click letting him know the door was unlocked. He slowly let out his breath and carefully turned the knob of the door.**

**Slowly, he pushed the door open and found that the lights were off in her room. Zidane mentally thanked the stars above that the lights on this wing of the castle had been turned off earlier, or light would have literally poured into the room.**

**Zidane crept into the teen-age queen's room, careful to shut and lock the door behind him without a sound. He looked around the room, to see where she was.**

**AHA!**

**He had found her. Just where he thought she would be.**

**He looked down at her sleeping form on her soft bed. He smiled and slipped off his shoes, then crawled in bed next to her. She opened her eyes to find his eyes, staring at her.**

**Garnet would have screamed if she had thought about it, but she honestly hadn't thought about the fact that she woke up and someone who wasn't there when she laid down, was now beside her.**

**"Hey…" She said quietly and softly.**

**"Hey." He answered in the same tone.**

**They were speaking as if any loud noise or hard words would shatter the room. And in a sense it would. The moment was perfect, and Zidane trusted himself. Any other time, he wouldn't have, but because of the fragileness that both were feeling at the moment, he trusted himself to be in her room, in her bed, beside her.**

**Garnet smiled sweetly and snuggled close to him. She noticed that he was a little warm, so she silently sat up, pulling Zidane with her. Slowly Garnet unbuttoned his shirt with her soft, velvet-like fingers, and he closed his eyes. She tossed his shirt at the foot of the bed and tugged lightly at his pants, indicating for him to remove them, because she was too shy to do so.**

**He smiled warmly and took them off under the covers, leaving him in only his boxers. He let them drop to the floor at the side of the bed and laid back down, onto the soft pillows.**

**Garnet smiled at him again, and pressed against him lovingly, her silk night dress tickling his skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him gently, yet firmly, like you would hold a scared child in need of comfort. She smiled serenely and rested her head on Zidane's chest, using him as a human pillow; and he held her, using her as a human teddy bear.**

**All he could do was watch her. Stare at her and stroke her soft brown hair that fell just below her shoulders. He smiled as he watched the queen in his arms close her eyes and let sleep overtake her. And soon, he let it overtake him as well.**

_"What are we doing! If we get caught…"_

_"That's why we won't get caught, right Kuja?_

_"Hm? Oh, yeah, right, Zidane. We wont get caught Mikoto, so don't worry."_

_Mikoto frowned. She didn't like the fact that they were breaking a rule. A very important rule for that matter. "But, Zidane…"_

_Zidane, still VERY small, turned around. "Mikoto, calm down. We aren't doing anything wrong unless we get caught!" She sighed and Zidane nodded in reassurance. Kuja shook his head slightly and smiled. "You two are impossible…" he mumbled as he pulled a very small metal stick out of his pocket. "Kuja, wa's that?" Zidane asked as he took the stick out of Kuja's hand._

_"People on Gaia use them to pin their hair back, their called Pins. I think we might be able to put it to use tonight while Master is away…" Kuja said as he took back the pin._

_"How do you figure that?" Zidane asked with curiosity evident in his young voice._

_"Simple. You stick this 'pin' into the lock and wiggle it around. It is small enough to penetrate the lock, and move it to where the door unlocks. If you do it right, of course." Mikoto answered before Kuja could even open his mouth._

_"Yeah… what she said…" Kuja said uneasily. It always unnerved him about how smart his younger sister was. He shook the thoughts from his head and stuck the pin into the lock. He jiggled the pin around until he heard a noise._

_"What was that?" Zidane whispered frantically._

_"It was the lock, becoming Unlocked. What is the matter, Zidane? Scared?" Mikoto teased._

_Zidane huffed and grumbled about how she didn't have to be so mean to him, and Kuja once again smiled at the squabbles of his younger siblings._

_"okay… its time…" He told them as he put his hand on the door handle, twisted it, opened it, and then-_

**Zidane awoke with a start, eyes snapping open and sweat pouring down his face. It took a moment to realize where exactly he was. Then, he had to run through all the basic facts, so in his mind, he would know. 'okay… I'm 18, I'm in love with Garnet, who I'm sleeping beside right now. I'm supposed to help Blank with his love life and his little cousin… yeah… I'm okay…' he thought to himself while trying to get his breathing down again.**

**He looked at the beautiful girl, no, woman in his arms. He smiled a loving smile and kissed her forehead. Garnet felt the warmth of his lips on her forehead and her eyes slowly fluttered open. For a minute, Zidane was sorry she had woken up. She was so peaceful in her sleep.**

**like an angel.**

**Zidane's eyes became distant and darker.**

**She was his Angel: A beautiful angel of light that brought great things and peace upon her kingdom.**

**And he… he was an angel also… but he wasn't the same kind of Angel she was. He was an Angel of Death; one of three. He was a horrible Angel, a Fallen Angel meant to bring terrible things, and destruction upon the world of Gaia.**

**Garnet was an Angel of Life, with the powers of white magic, meant to heal. Broken hearts, broken minds, broken spirits, or wounds of any kind; she was meant to heal them. But, he was an Angel of Death, meant to cause the things she healed. He was granted, no, cursed with power to hurt, brake, shatter, injure, damage, harm.**

**They contradicted each other in so many ways. She was cold and untrusting; he was warm and trustworthy. She was innocent and naïve. He was wise and knew things. She was cold; she was ice. He was fire, and he melted her heart, winning it in the end.**

**But, she helped him too. He was lonely. She gave him love, and friendship. He was strong, but he lost strength, and she healed him. She healed him. The one who was fated to destroy the world and bring destruction, and she healed him when he needed her.**

**He thought about this for a while, until her soft, heavenly voice brought him back down from space. "Zidane, are you okay?" She asked softly, still sleepy.**

**He smiled at her and kissed her forehead again, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things." He told her. It wasn't technically a lie. He was thinking about some things.**

**He was just being vague.**

**Nothing wrong with that, right?**

**"What about?" She asked innocently.**

**She was concerned about Zidane. Garnet had seen that look in his eyes only a few times in the period that she had known him. It normally meant that he was deep in thought about something serious.**

**Uh-oh. Think Zidane, THINK! He told himself mentally. "Us." He answered.**

**Once again, not a lie. Just, once again, very vague.**

**Nothing wrong with that, right?**

**"Well, what about us?" Garnet asked. She was aware of the fact that she was being nosey, but she wanted answers. That was one of the looks that he gave off when something wasn't right, or something big was running through his mind.**

**Inside, Zidane was panicking, but on the outside, he remained cool-headed and calm as ever. "I was thinking about how much I love you, and about how perfect we are for each other." He told her.**

**That was a lie.**

**Actually the thoughts running through his head were more along the lines of, "I don't see how we can be so perfect for each other if we're so different. I'm fire, you're ice. I'm evil, you're good. I'm a thief, you're royalty."**

**But he wasn't even about to think about telling her that was what was on his mind. He truly did love her, and sometimes you had to lie, and keep secrets to protect the ones you love.**

**Right?**

**Right.**

**Garnet smiled and snuggled into him again, "I was thinking the same thing last night! Looking around at all of our friends, it was like a love fest, and I was thinking about how we were so perfect for each other."**

**Liar.**

**Leave me alone… I couldn't tell him…**

**But in all truths, she had been thinking the same thing Zidane had been. Are they really, truly perfect for each other? But she was afraid if she told him that, he would up and leave her and go back to Tantalus, for good.**

**He smiled and at once felt bad about lying to her. It stung, She had been thinking the exact polar opposite of the thoughts that ran through his head. And Garnet was identical. They both laid there, smiling, while on the inside they were screaming out the truth.**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**"My Queen, there is an Airship awaiting us at the port whenever you feel time for us to leave." Steiner's voice called out from the other side of the door.**

**"Alright!" Garnet called back to him.**

**Neither one of the couple dared say a word to the other, for they both knew that the Pluto Captain was standing outside the door waiting on Garnet to exit the room.**

**It finally clicked in Zidane's mind that if he walked out that door with Steiner standing there, he would get Garnet and himself in some deep shit. Rumors would fly around after Rusty's explosion and the courtiers would all start gossiping. So there was only one way to do this.**

**After telling, well, whispering, to Garnet what he was planning, she hastily agreed.**

**Zidane quickly put his clothes back on, and turned towards the balcony window and opened it, but before he stepped outside, he turned back to face Garnet. He walked over to her and hugged her close to him. He let his hands trail from her waist up her arms, and he cupped her face in his hands.**

**"I love you…" He whispered quietly and he brushed his lips against hers.**

**"I'll be back in Alexandria… waiting for you." She told him as they broke apart. He nodded and headed out the balcony.**

**Ginny walked through the house silently, so she wouldn't wake anyone up. It was way too early for anyone in this house to be awake. She tiptoed downstairs and out the front door. The sun was just starting to peep its head over the horizon, causing a light to illuminate the ocean that had captivated her view from her position on a red-dirt cliff.**

**She let a small sigh escape her lips as a breeze blew through the air and caused her hair to dance about her face. She took a deep breath, and then let it out. Smelling the salt of the ocean below her, the sweet smell of the wind above her, and the moon, still shining brightly over her head, even though the sun was waking up and coming out to play; it all somehow relaxed her. It gave her security in her mind, set aside from the crazy reality that she was living in.**

**She closed her eyes and let the breeze play with her and a smile completed her innocent features. But she felt it; something was wrong. He was close. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked around, only to find her fears were correct.**

**"You…" she hissed with venom that didn't fit her appearance.**

**He chuckled; and it was indeed an evil sound. It sent chills up and down her spine. It put bumps on her arms, and made her hair stand on end.**

**She snarled, and he smirked.**

**She growled and he grimaced.**

**"You're starting to act like that brother of yours." He said through gritted teeth.**

**"What's the matter, Pops? Cat got your tongue?" She asked mockingly.**

**(in the house)**

**"I CANT BELIEVE YOU! THE REASON WE PUT YOU IN HER ROOM IS BECAUSE YOU CLAIM YOU CAN STAY AWAKE THROUGH ANYTHING! GEORGIE! YOU LITTLE TRAMP! IF SHE IS HURT, I'LL KILL YOU!" Emzies screams echoed through the house.**

**"I'M NOT A TRAMP EMZIES! THE ONLY TRAMP IN THIS HOUSE IS YOU. Y-O-U. YOU! YOU'RE A FILTHY TRAMP WHO LOOKS FOR REASONS TO BE MAD AT PEOPLE!" Georgie fired back.**

**"I DON'T! The only time I have EVER been mad at Ginny is when she ran off and I thought I lost her. And I got over that pretty quickly. I get mad at Mat occasionally for stupid little things, but we've never stayed mad for more than a week. Me and Buddy got into ONE fight. And that was a HUGE misunderstanding. I've argued with Aly, because of a lie that was told. And I've only been mad at Toz once, when something happened between her and that man-whore and she let it go! YOU on the other hand Georgina have made me SO MAD that I want to KILL YOU!" Emzies screamed back, "Now get up off your lazy ass and help us find the kid YOU were too irresponsible and untruthful to keep up with.**

**And with that Emzies walked out, followed by the other four, who shot Georgie hateful and dirty glances.**

**Mat flipped her off.**

**Emzies stalked back in, "Oh yeah, before I forget and then feel bad forever…" She trailed off. Georgie was expecting an apology but instead got a present.**

**A big slap across the face that made a louder popping noise than when you jump on a over-inflated balloon.**

**And THEN Emzies left.**

**Ginny was defending herself the best she could, but she was loosing HP and quick. She didn't have her weapons with her, so she was basically in trouble.**

**"GINNY!" Georgie called out to her, a red hand print still shining on her face.**

**Ginny looked over to her, and was caught off guard. She was knocked backwards. Off the cliff and into the ocean below; she was out of breath and couldn't even mutter a simple wind spell.**

**"GINS!" Emzies called out as she watched the youngest member of their group fall of the monstrous cliff. "Guys! You know what to do!" She called as she ran for the cliff's edge, and dove off, after Ginny.**

**Emzies saw Ginny hit the water just as she dove off, and as she was falling, she looked for her to come back up; but Ginny never came back up.**

**Emzies panicked and as soon as she hit the water she swam deeper, looking. At last she found the young girl and she swam to her.**

**Emzies pulled her up, up out of the water. Ginny coughed out some water and then gasped in a long breath of air.**

**"Rafale!" Ginny gasped out. (Rafale is French for "Gust") Then, the mighty dragon Rafale swept down.**

**Emzies muttered "Water" And the ocean lifted them both up, and safely onto the dragon.**

**Rafale took off, up the cliff and discarded them safely onto the dry land. Emzies sent a death glare at Georgie, thinking that it was all her fault.**

**And she voiced it too.**

**Georgie ignored her, and kept up the fight that was raging before her.**

**Aly could momentarily do nothing, as she was on the ground. But the others, they had their jobs.**

**All in one swift movement, as if planned from the beginning, Buddy raised her hands and called out, "ICE".**

**Garland was trapped in a block of ice, to which Mat stepped up.**

**"FIRE!" She screamed out, hands raised, and the ice faded, leaving Garland stunned from the sudden shock of such a dramatic temperature change.**

**"Wind!" Ginny called out, hands raised also, Toz standing with her hands on Ginny's shoulders. A strong blast of wind caught Garland and knocked him backwards off the cliff.**

**"Water!" Emzies cried out, and the water held Garland in place, so he couldn't move an inch.**

**Aly, now standing, smirked and walked over to the edge of the cliff. She let her gaze rest on Garland and she slowly, agonizingly, raised her hands to the sky. She closed her eyes and let her yell out, "Lightning!".**

**After hearing a satisfying scream of pain, they heard not only one screech, but two.**

**A female.**

**Emzies frantically looked around at the faces before her. She saw Ginny, Toz, Buddy, Mat, and Aly. One was missing…**

**Georgie**

**"Oh… no…" Emzies said with wide eyes as she ran over to the cliff and looked down to find-**

**Nothing**

**No one was there… nobody. Nothing.**

**Emzies stalked past everyone, holding back the hot tears threatening to fall from her golden eyes, and stormed into the two-story hut. What had they done…**

**--**

**Running as fast as he could, weaving though the mass of people, Zidane finally caught sight of his destination.**

**"How many people honestly wake up this early!" Zidane shouted in his mind. It was 5 O'clock in the morning and already the streets were packed. Now, he was used to getting up early. He was normally woken up before the sun came up.**

**That was just Baku's way of doing things; Wake up early, practice till you drop.**

**And drop they did.**

**A lot.**

**All the time, in fact. Zidane laughed out loud as he remembered a certain time, a long while ago. A long time ago, when she was still there.**

_"Okay, one more run-through and then we'll move on to the next scene." Baku said enthusiastically._

_"But… I don't wanna." A young Zidane whined._

_"Hey! Boss! Can I-"_

_"NO!" Baku yelled, interrupting Blank in the middle of his sentence._

_"Well… erm... can we-"_

_"NO!" Baku yelled, this time interrupting a girl._

_She had strawberry-blond hair, with dark red streaks blended into it. Her soft green eyes shone with laughter. But, she had a scowl on her face._

_"Look, Blank, Sabra… you can either rehearse or go to sleep." Baku explained to the two._

_Blank and Sabra looked at each other, discreetly smiled and both dropped to the floor, pretending to be asleep, causing everyone besides Baku to burst out laughing._

**Zidane chuckled at the memory. It seemed so long ago… oh yeah… because it was a long time ago. Thinking back he could remember the exact day this little memory happened.**

**July 12. He was 14, and she… Sabra, was 13.**

**That happened 5 days before her birthday.**

**He was smiling as he walked inside the Tantalus hideout. All eyes were now on him and his smiling face, but he just couldn't stop smiling. Sabra had always had that on him. Always made him smile. Even when he was mad, or upset.**

**"Hey, Ziddy-Widdy whatcha smiling 'bout?" Cinna asked as he yawned loudly.**

**"Peaches." Zidane answered, never missing a beat.**

**Cinna gave a confused glance and walked out. Sydney blinked a few times, "Peaches? I don't understand. How do peaches make you smile like that?" At that moment Zidane laughed. He shook his head and walked into the next room, and at that moment, he wished he hadn't. What he found would forever change his life.**

**Ruby and Blank**

**"WOAH!" He screamed and turned around quickly. Ruby and Blank broke apart and looked up at the new arrival in the room.**

**Blank stuttered; he couldn't find any words to say, and Ruby just stayed silent, a blush upon her face.**

**Zidane took this moment to leave the room, shutting the door behind him. As he walked into the "Living Room", he saw Marcus, Cinna, and Josh on the old, beat up, couch that looked like they threw it off the side of the Prima Vista and dragged it back.**

**He sat down in the floor, his back resting on the couch. He wedged himself in between the legs of Marcus and Josh. "Oh, by the way Zidane," Cinna started, "I wouldn't go into your and Blank's room."**

**"Thanks for telling me." Zidane hissed hatefully.**

**He couldn't believe Blank. It frustrated him greatly. His best friend had come to him, needing help with breaking up with someone he felt he was loosing a connection with, and then practically the next day he walks in on them sucking each others faces off!**

**"Somethin' wrong Zid?" Marcus asked.**

**"Nope. Everything's great." Zidane snarled, anger still evident in his tone.**

**"Good, cause someone's at the door. Go get it, and if it's the Police, blame the Flying Monkeys, okay? Okay. Good boy! Now go on, go on now, go get the door." Cinna crooned, sounding like he was talking to a small puppy.**

**Zidane grumbled and walked to the door, flinging it open with anger. He stood there, and it took all he had not to gasp. IT WAS -**

* * *

**Angel: MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm EVIL!**

**Mica: I could have told them THAT!**

**Angel: Shut it…**

**Blank: shut what?**

**Angel: sighs Oh well, I tried. Anyways! This concludes another chapter of Ever After. I'm starting to like it more than I did before. I will try to get chapter out by hopefully next week, but I have a lot going on. Well, R&R peoples so that you can read Chapter 6!**

**Blank: yeah! This chapter was especially written for Emzies.**

**Mica: Oh yeah! And the more you review the better chance you have!  
Angel: Chance? For what?**

**Mica: I'm holding a contest!**

**Blank: Contest?**

**Mica: That's right. The more reviews we get the better chance the person has. Whoever reviews the most chapters gets a story written and dedicated to them after Angel finishes this one. AND also, chapters will be dedicated to the people that review.**

**Angel: I like it! Sounds great! This contest starts… NOW! GO! GO! GO!**

**Blank: Review and win!  
Mica: Till next time!**

**Angel, Blank, & Mica: See ya!**


End file.
